Reconstructing GO4
by Skylark Starflower
Summary: When GO-4's smashed form turns up on the lido deck, the Captain decides to try to have him fixed. The results aren't quite what he had hoped for.


Author's Note/Disclaimer: I don't own WALL-E; it belongs to Pixar/Disney. I'm just borrowing the characters for a little bit of fun, really. Max and Sam are just some random filler guys who are in the story for the entire first page. They're not important, steal away if you want. And yes, the names are a silly reference to a certain pair of crime fighters. Tee hee.

So…I like GO-4. I was a little sad when he smashed on the lido deck. In a way, I feel the same way as the Captain does later in the fic, which is why I wrote this story. Also, there is some subtle hinting near the end. If you think like I do, then you should probably figure out what's going on in the background. Mwee hee hee. Also, I know what the start/end dates say, but it actually took me six days to write this. I just worked on it the one day in March, then put it aside to write two fics before it, then picked it up again on the 25th of April. This fic really zipped along. And now I invite you to go read it. Same as always, English in quotes, code in italics.

"**Reconstructing GO-4"  
****By Skylark Starflower  
****Started March 19, 2009  
****Finished April 29, 2009**

The lido deck was silent, save for the small group of humans and robots passing through on their way to another area of the ship. The two humans and two MV-R units were hauling various pieces of equipment from the Axiom, planning to use the materials to produce farming implements.

Usually, there wasn't anything of interest on the lido deck now that most of the humans had moved off the star liner, but this day was different.

"Hey, what's that over there?" One of the men, Max, pointed to something glistening up against a wall. The two went over to investigate.

"It's a broken robot… Hey, isn't this the Captain's GO-4 unit?"

"How'd it end up here in pieces?"

"I dunno, but maybe we should bring it to him. He might want it repaired."

"Can't hurt. Let's load 'er up, then."

The robot's outer casing was smashed, wires and other loose parts dangling out, so they were careful to gather as many pieces as they could find, and loaded them onto an empty spot on one of the MV-R units.

"Wonder if it's even fixable. It's in pretty rough shape," said Max.

"That may not matter. The Captain may not even want it fixed. Let him worry about it," replied Sam.

"Yeah, you're right. Let's get out of here."

X X X

Captain McCrea was a lot busier now on Earth than he ever had been in space, but he loved every minute of it. The work was hard, but rewarding. To see humanity band together to make things work made him feel like he had really accomplished something with his life. He had done more in his short time on Earth than he ever had in all his years as Captain of the Axiom.

At the moment, there were several projects on the go, and he was currently overseeing the building of shelters for people who no longer wished to live on the star liner. The production of homes and food was currently high on the priority list; people needed a place to live, and they had to eat. Most things after that could wait.

McCrea was interrupted from his work as Max and Sam returned with the items he had requested from the Axiom.

"Hey, Captain! We've got that stuff you wanted!" Max waved to attract McCrea's attention and gestured to the broken robot on the MV-R unit. "We also found this on the lido deck and thought you might like to see it."

McCrea walked over and took a look. "…GO-4? Huh, I never did find out what happened to him in that big mess with Auto." He pushed around bits of shattered plastic and burnt wires. "Wow, he's in bad shape…"

"Should we just put the parts to be recycled then?"

"No, no…" McCrea continued to sort through the mess. "Hmm… I have an idea. Get the rest of this over to the conversion team, and then I'll take this robot up to the Repair Ward and see what can be done with it."

X X X

"Hello, Captain. What can we do for you today?"

McCrea learned something when he brought GO-4's remains to the Repair Ward. Auto wasn't the only robot on the Axiom who could speak fluent English. Most people had forgotten that the Repair Ward hadn't been just for broken robots once upon a time. The bots had been given a voice with which to ask questions about the items they were brought to fix.

"This might be an odd request, but is there some way you could fix this robot?"

McCrea had the MV-R unit upend itself, dumping the bits and pieces that had once been GO-4 onto one of the repair floors. Once free of its load, the MV-R unit was dismissed, leaving the Repair Ward.

Two arms came down from the ceiling to sort through the mess. "We cannot repair this."

"Is there anything at all you could do?"

The room went silent for a moment as the Repair Ward bots mulled over the question, searching for a solution. "It could be possible to download the memory of this unit into another, empty shell."

McCrea nodded. "If you could, please do. Um, just a question, though. Uh… how will this affect GO-4's… how to put this, how will it affect the way he is?"

"You mean his personality? Do not worry, we no longer treat that as a reason for requiring repair. As for how the download will affect him, that all depends. If his memory module is still intact, he should retain all his previous data. On the other hand, if it is damaged, it would be hard to say what will happen."

As the Repair Ward bots were talking, the two arms were sorting through the mass of cables and circuits that had once made up GO-4's systems, searching for his main memory module. Finding it, the arms carefully removed it and brought it up for closer inspection.

"What type of robot would you like him to be?"

"What? Oh, keep him as a GO-4 unit, could you? I don't want to shock him too much. Though, if it's possible, could you make him talk?"

"We do not understand."

"Give him a voice, so I can talk to him like I'm talking to you now."

"Ah. Yes, that is possible. Now, this could take some time, and we know you are a busy man. Would you like us to contact you when the job is done?"

McCrea thought about it for a moment. "How long do you expect it to take?"

"Between three and twelve hours."

"Ah, yeah. Contact me when you're done, please."

"Very good."

The Captain turned to leave as the Repair Ward bots got to work. Heading towards the door, he couldn't help noticing the painting on the wall. He recognized the style, even though it was slightly smudged and realized VN-GO had another job ahead of him. He knew it would further frustrate the paint bot, who had his figurative hands full with his new apprentice.

As he left the ward, he wondered why something that sounded so simple could take so long to perform.

X X X

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

There was no one on the Axiom besides Auto and GO-4 himself that knew what had happened to the little robot. So it wasn't completely unexpected that the Repair Ward bots were taken by surprise when the first thing GO-4 did when powered up was scream. It was a long, loud scream of pure terror.

_Please be calm._ The Repair Ward bots weren't sure how to handle the situation, given that they didn't have a full understanding of the circumstances behind it. It was the first time they had ever been asked to fix a robot that had been so completely beyond conventional repair. Plus, it was difficult to deal with a completely terrified machine.

It took some doing, but they did finally manage to calm the little robot. Once GO-4 realised he was no longer falling, he stopped screaming. Looking around slowly, he took in his surrounding, growing more and more confused.

_Wha… What's going on? I was falling only a moment ago…_

_Please tell us what the last thing you remember is._

_Auto was fighting with the Captain. I went to help him, but the Captain kicked me out the window. I was falling to the lido deck below…_

_Ah, that would explain this. _The Repair Ward bots directed GO-4's attention to the shattered remains of his previous body. The little robot drew back in surprise.

_What's going on?_

_The Captain asked us to repair you. Your original body was too destroyed to repair, so we downloaded your memory into a backup shell. We reused as many of your original parts as we could._

_T…The Captain had me fixed? _GO-4 couldn't believe it. After everything he had done, he hadn't expected McCrea to do anything for him. It wasn't that he had mutinied against him with Auto because he disliked him or anything. Auto had shared the classified A113 directive with him, so he had just been following orders. He had started out as the Captain's GO-4 unit, but as time passed and progressively the command of the star liner fell to the Autopilot, GO-4 had become more and more Auto's robot. In the end, his loyalty fell to Auto.

_You have been repaired and upgraded._

_Upgraded? Why? How?_

_We do not know, but the Captain wished for you to have a voice. Give it a try._

GO-4 paused for a moment. He knew some robots could make sounds to emulate human speech, but he had never been one of them. It was a little strange when he thought about it. His job was to directly assist the Captain and Autopilot; to do such a job, he would have thought all parties in question should be able to understand one another. As it was, Auto had always had to translate for him.

"What should I say?"

"That should suffice." The Repair Ward bots switched to using their own voice, to encourage GO-4 to continue to use his and get used to it. "Now, the Captain needs to know that you are repaired, but we do not actually have a means with which to contact him outside of the Axiom, and he does not seem to be on the ship. It is unusual for us to ask this, but could you deliver yourself for us?"

"Off the ship!?" The last thing GO-4 could recall, Auto had been fighting against the Captain in a desperate bid to keep the star liner in space. Had Auto failed? That was impossible! "Where are we?"

"We are on Earth. Did you not know that?"

GO-4 went silent. After everything he and Auto had done to keep the humans safely in space, they had failed in the end. "I…see," he said finally. "I… shall find the Captain, now."

There was no response from the Repair Ward bots, as they figured the conversation to be over now, and the little red and white robot left the ward. His processor was buzzing with thoughts, trying to piece together what had happened, why he had been fixed and given a voice, and what was now expected of him. It didn't make any sense to the little robot. He didn't deserve this second chance, so why was he getting it?

It occurred to GO-4 that he didn't have a clue where to find the Captain if he wasn't on the Axiom. He wasn't even sure how to get off the star liner himself. He had been built in space, and didn't know where the landfall exits were. He had never bothered to learn, it had never seemed possible that they would ever return.

The Axiom was strangely quiet as the lone robot made his way through the oddly empty halls. It was a little unnerving to him to be so completely alone. Rounding a corner, he collided with another bot coming from the other direction.

_Watch where you're going! _GO-4 snapped as he picked himself back up. _Why are you on the wrong line? Are you defective?_

The little robot he had run into narrowed yellow eyes at him. _What are you talking about? We don't have to conform to the lines anymore. Where have you been not to know that?_

GO-4 was taken aback. He wasn't about to let some insignificant little cleaning bot sass him. _Where I've been is none of your business! Identify yourself!_

_Why should I? Who are you?_

_I am GO-4, now identify yourself!_

GO-4 wasn't expecting the reaction he got. The little cleaner drew back in surprise, going wide eyed. _GO-4? Really? What happened to you? You seem…different._

_Do I know you?_

_Don't you remember? I'm M-O unit 101, from the shuttle landing bay._

GO-4 went silent, trying to remember, but he couldn't. It wasn't totally unexpected that his memory would have been fragmented by the damage he had received in the fall. Even the repair job afterwards could have degraded it. _I'm afraid I do not remember._

M-O shrugged. _I guess you can't be expected to remember every bot you've had to deal with over the years… Um… Look, there's something I'd like to ask you, since I've run into you. Do you remember D-FIB unit 015?_

Oddly enough, GO-4 did remember finding the deactivated medical unit in storage. He had had her sent straight to the Repair Ward, wondering how she had ended up in storage in the first place. _I do. Why?_

_I…just wanted to thank you for finding her._

_Uh…sure? Why? _GO-4 was getting more and more confused. The Axiom was on Earth, the humans were surviving on what was supposed to be a lifeless rock, the Captain was being nice to him, and now robots weren't following the rules anymore. What had happened while he had been offline?

M-O shrugged again. _Well, it's just that D-FIB and I probably never would have met if you hadn't gotten her out of storage. Thanks._

_Uh…don't mention it._ GO-4 really didn't know what to do. Was no one in charge of the robots anymore? There were two people he could think of who could possibly answer his questions, and he was supposed to be looking for one of them right now. He glanced at M-O. _Do you think you could do me a favour?_

_Sure, anything._ Before, M-O hadn't gotten along with GO-4, the snotty little red and white robot acting like he was so much better than other bots simply because he worked for the Captain and Auto. Whatever had happened to him since the star liner had come to Earth seemed to have changed him, possibly for the better. M-O liked him better this way.

_Can you tell me where to find the Captain?_

_Yeah, sure. Just head to the settlement outside-_

GO-4 cut him off. _How do I get outside?_

M-O blinked. _You don't know? What happened to you?_

GO-4 was starting to get annoyed now. _Just tell me how to find the Captain!_

Letting the red and white robot's rude behaviour slide, M-O gestured for the other robot to follow him. _I'll take you to him, okay?_

_It's about time._

As the little cleaner lead GO-4 to the outside world, he reflected that the other bot really hadn't changed all that much.

X X X

_There's his house. I'm pretty sure the Captain was supposed to be doing some desk work now, so he should be home. Do you need anything else?_

_No. You may leave now._

M-O glanced at GO-4 for a moment before shaking his head, turning and heading off to find D-FIB. GO-4 turned to the door of the Captain's new home. It wasn't much of a house, really. Quickly thrown up and painted a boring shade of brown, the little bot wondered why the Captain would rather stay here than back in his room on the Axiom.

Noticing that the door was slightly ajar, GO-4 pushed it further open, entering the house. It wasn't much more impressive on the inside. There was a bed in one corner, with a small side table next to it, and on the other side of the room, a table and sturdy wooden chair, in which the Captain now sat, poring over what looked like old maps.

"Captain?"

McCrea started at the sudden voice. He was nowhere near the Repair Ward, and Auto couldn't leave the bridge even if he were active. The voice was clearly robotic, but what robot was talking to him? Turning around, he came face to face with nothing. Looking down, he was startled to find a little white and red robot staring up at him. "GO-4? Is that you?"

"Yes, Captain."

"The Repair Ward robots were supposed to contact me when you were repaired…"

"And I am doing so now, Captain. The robots from the Repair Ward apologize, but there was no other way for them to contact you off the Axiom."

McCrea nodded slowly at that, accepting it, before smiling. "Well, look at you! How do you feel, GO-4?"

The little robot was silent for a moment. As he waited for a reply, McCrea suddenly wondered if GO-4 actually appreciated what he was trying to do for him.

"Strange, Captain."

"I suppose you would, given the circumstances. I hope you don't mind being fixed and upgraded. I would have asked your permission, but you were practically junked."

"I do not mind, but… I do not understand. Why did you have me repaired after all I have done to you?"

GO-4 was surprised to see the Captain's smile grow at that. "Everyone deserves a second chance, GO-4."

The little red and white robot didn't know how to react to that. He knew the Captain was insufferably kind sometimes, but to have that kindness now suddenly turned on him, it was almost worse than being punished. He felt like it was expected of him to try to be worthy of the Captain's trust in him, and he hated owing anything to anyone.

"I do not agree."

McCrea frowned. "I'm sorry you feel that way, GO-4. Before anything else, however, I have to ask you one thing. Can I trust you?"

The silence was worrying. McCrea was prepared to believe GO-4 whatever he said. If he were to say he wasn't trustworthy, he wouldn't be able to employ him the way he hoped, however. He certainly wasn't about to have him shut down or anything, not after bringing him back online.

"It depends. I would have to discuss the situation with Auto."

"Ah, about Auto…"

McCrea was expecting it as little robot drew back in surprise. "Where is Auto?"

"He's on the bridge, but –"

GO-4 wasn't listening anymore. Turning around, the little robot darted out the door, heading back to the Axiom.

"Hey, wait a minute, GO-4!" Standing, McCrea began to follow the little bot. Things weren't going quite the way he had hoped.

X X X

GO-4 made it back to the Axiom much quicker than the Captain. Hurrying down the halls, he headed towards the bridge, hoping to find Auto.

Passing through the large room containing the elevator to the bridge and Captain's quarters, GO-4 had to operate the doors himself, TYP-E no longer at his post. The ride upstairs seemed to take longer than ever before, GO-4 impatiently awaiting the ding to signify that he had reached his destination. The doors couldn't open fast enough, GO-4 darting out onto the bridge as soon as they opened. "Auto?"

There was no reply to his call, the little red and white robot turning to look around the room. Spotting the Autopilot by the window overlooking the lido deck, he hurried over to the other bot's side.

"Auto?" He tried again, but once more he received no reply. _Auto?_ Switching to code didn't help, either. What had the humans done to him?

It took McCrea nearly twenty minutes to catch up to GO-4. When he reached the bridge, he found the little robot sitting almost desolately by Auto's side. "Look, I was trying to tell you –" he began, but GO-4 cut him off.

"What did you do to Auto?" Though the robot voices didn't allow for much emotion, somehow the pain behind GO-4's words still came through.

"Let me finish. Auto's been switched to manual, and for now, we're keeping him offline."

"You can't do that!"

"I don't much like it, either, GO-4, but we held a vote. The people chose to leave him this way, and there's nothing I can do about it."

"But you're the Captain! The highest authority!"

McCrea sighed. It was true that he had been Captain, and was now head of the settlement, but that didn't mean he could implement decisions at will without consulting everyone. Explaining that to GO-4 wasn't going to be easy. Getting him to accept it would be even more difficult.

"I still have to answer to the people, GO-4, and they have spoken. Auto stays off until further notice. Now, you have a choice. You can go and do whatever you want, or you can stay with me and I'll give you a new job."

GO-4 paused for a moment, glancing back and forth between the Captain and Auto. "What is this job?"

"I need someone to translate for me. It's difficult to talk to robots who can't speak. That's why I had you given a voice."

The little robot considered it for a moment. The Captain wasn't forcing him to do anything; he didn't have to do what he said. At the same time, there wasn't anything GO-4 really wanted except to see Auto up and running again, but McCrea had already shot down that idea. In the end, his decision was easy.

"I am sorry, Captain, but unless you reprogram me completely, you cannot alter my function so drastically. I belong to Auto, working with him as an adjunct, and I refuse to leave this bridge until he is reactivated."

McCrea slapped his forehead. "Don't be stupid, GO-4! What would you do? You don't have to work for me, but confining yourself to the bridge is a waste!"

The little robot went over to Auto's side and settled. "You do not understand, Captain. There is nothing for me without Auto. There is no point in my being active if he is not. Goodbye, Captain."

With that, GO-4 powered down, but it wasn't into a regular sleep cycle. He had gone into a hibernation mode, and could only be reactivated by the command he had set for himself. Though the Captain didn't know it, the only way to bring GO-4 back online now was the sound of Auto's voice.

"GO-4, you idiot!" McCrea rubbed at his temples in irritation. It was the little robot's choice to do what he had done, and the Captain respected that, but the waste of potential was frustrating. He had tried to do his best by the little robot though, and that was all anyone could ask of him.

McCrea glanced at the two silent bots before turning to leave with a sigh. Perhaps one day, the two would come back online, but for now, they would continue to sit without a sound, side by side on the bridge.

**The End**


End file.
